A Fresh Start
by storymaniac
Summary: Two years after the baby was born Bella takes her son and moves back to Forks to get a fresh start away from Florida and everybody there. While looking for a job, she runs into an old friend that she hasn't seen or spoken to since she was 11.
1. Leaving and Coming Home

**So this is my first fan fic. I hope you like it!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tears were blurring my vision. The road was dark ahead and it glistened from the recent rain. My headlights made the gravel road shine and the night sky twinkled with stars as I zoomed by.

A flashback kept replaying in my mind.

_We were sitting on the tailgate of his pick up truck. The sun was setting and the sight was breath-taking. All the different colors, purple, orange, red; it was like a painting. To beautiful to be real or at least to beautiful to be part of this place._

_I took a deep breath. I would have to tell him sooner or later._

_"I'm leaving, Mike." I said, not taking my eyes off of the sunset. It was getting lower and lower._

_He looked at me. "I'll go with you then." He said simply. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back._

_"Okay." I don't know why I told me that he could come. I loved him, but the whole reason I was leaving was to get away from everything. I wanted to get away from this town, the people, my mom and step dad, and Mike. I needed a new start away from all of this._

_We sat there until the sun was traded for the moon. We watched as the first stars appeared and then we left. Mike went to his house and I told him I'd pick him up in the morning. I lied though._

_The next morning I woke up at four. I had already packed all the stuff I would need and everything was in the car. I got ready and took one last look at the house that I had lived in for so long. I thought about all the things that have happened here and, though I would miss it, I was glad to be going._

_I didn't wake my mom to say goodbye, I just got in my car and drove away. I stopped in front of Mike's house. I just stared into the window. I knew behind the curtain Mike would be sound asleep in his bed. A bag was probably packed by his door and his alarm was probably set for eight._

_"Goodbye, Mikey." I'd miss him, but I needed to start new and I don't think I could do that with him._

_I took one last look and drove away for good. I would go back to the last place I ever thought I'd end up and we would be happy._

That was seven days ago and now I was hundreds of miles away now. My mom had called at around eleven that first night when she realized that I wasn't coming home any time soon. She was upset and pretty mad, but I didn't care. I called my dad about two days after I left and he was giddy with excitement to have his daughter and grandson live with him. Mike had called a bunch of times, but I just couldn't bring my self to answer his calls.

I blinked away more tears.

I looked into the review mirror. My heart and soul slept soundly in the backseat. Parker was my son and my life. He was my only reason to keep going. I was leaving for him. So he could have a good life where he wouldn't be judged because not only, was he born from wedlock, but his mom was sixteen when she had him. That was just not how you did things in Florida.

I made a stupid mistake when I was fifteen, but it gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. Sometimes I wonder if I'd never went to that football game and Mike had never scored that last touchdown if I would still have Parker.

The sun was starting to rise and I was getting hungry. I looked in the rear view mirror again and Parker was starting to stir. I figured he would be up by the time I found someplace to eat so I pulled off the highway in search of a diner.

"Momma," Parker said groggily.

"Hey, baby. Are you hungry, sweetie?"

"Yeah," he smiled up at me into the mirror.

"Alright, Momma will find somewhere to eat."

I looked out as I drove in search of someplace that was open this early and I did. It was a small diner and I could see that there was only one waitress and one person in there. I pulled off the road and parked in front of the café. I got out and grabbed my purse and the diaper bag before I unbuckled Parker so he could climb out. He liked doing stuff like that on his own. It made him feel like a big boy.

We walked into the diner and took a seat at a little round booth in the corner. Parker sat on his knees and I pulled out some blocks for him to play with. We played for a while and then the waitress came over with a menu.

She was an old lady and not the sweet grandma kind, the grumpy mean kind. She dropped the menu on the table and I read her nametag. Beverly was her name.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked sleepily.

"Can I get a kid's apple juice and a coffee, please?" I asked politely.

"Sure, are you ready to order?"

"Um, yeah. I'll have the special and he'll have the smiley pancakes." Well she was a talker. She left to get our drinks and when she came back, she simply set them on the counter and left.

Parker and I played some more until Beverly came back with our food. We ate and then I paid the bill and then Parker and I were on the road again. I knew that we would be at my Dad's house at around 3 or 4 so I was kind of jittery with anxiety.

Only eleven hours later I was pulling into the town limits of Forks, Washington. I flew buy the green of the forest and as more and more houses came into view, started to go faster. Ten minutes later I was pulling up the driveway to my dad's house. I honked the horn a couple of times to let my dad know that I was here.

As I was getting out of the car, my dad came running out of the house. He gave me a big hug. He usually wasn't like this. He wasn't the kind of guy that showed his emotions like this. I guess he was really excited to see us.

"Oh, Bella, I missed you so much. I'm so glad you decided to come." He pulled away to look at me. "You're all grown up," he looked over my shoulder. "Is that my grandson?"

Charlie let go of me and went to open Parker's door. He unbuckled Parker and pulled him out.

"Grampop!" Parker screeched as he hugged Charlie.

"Well come inside, I'll make some fried eggs and bacon."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. If you like it then I should have the second chapter up either later today or tomorrow. I promise that Edward and everybody else will show up later. :)**


	2. Seeing Him Again

**Ok second chapter is up! Enjoy!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning, Dad," I said as I came down the stairs.

He looked up from his paper and smiled. "Morning, kid."

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, um," he looked down at the table. "Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, it's alright. I'll just have a bowl of cereal." I got a bowl of Cap'n Crunch and sat across from Charlie to eat. We sat there in silence for awhile until he spoke up.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Charlie asked nervously. I just smiled at him.

"Well, I need to find a job. Do you think I could look at the paper for the wanted ads?" I asked. I just realized that I didn't really have anything planned. That just came off the top of my head.

"No need for that, Bells. I already know where you can get a job." Charlie said proudly.

"And where would that be, Dad?'

"At Moore's Rentals."

"Moore's Rentals?" What the heck was Moore's Rentals?

"A few years back, David Moore opened a movie rental place. His son, Brad, runs the place, but he needs someone to work there while he's at school. I talked to him about it and he said you could have the job."

"Wow, Dad, you didn't have to do that for me." I can't believe he got me a job. Nobody had ever cared enough to do something like that for me. I swallowed back the tears.

"Well, I'm your father, of course I do." he said, clearly uncomfortable. I got up from the table and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much, Daddy."

"No problem, kiddo, but he wants you to come in today so you can see how things are done."

"Alright, I'm going to go wake Parker." I left to go upstairs and get my baby.

"Parker, sweetie, it's time to get up."

"Momma," he rubbed his eyes with his fists to wake up.

"Hey, Honey." I said softly, picking him up. I cradled him in my arms for a while.

I remembered when he was first born my mother wouldn't hold him. The only person that would hold him beside me was Charlie. Parker's father wasn't even at the birth. Mike was at football practice. I remember I would hold him all day until we both would fall asleep. I love my little boy with my life.

I put Parker on the changing table that Charlie had placed in my old room along with a crib. I got out some little jeans and a green t-shirt and dressed Parker. Then I got his socks and shoes. After I got him all dressed I put him back in the crib so he could play while I got ready.

I took a shower last night when we got here so I just pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink fitted tee. I also took out my black hoodie and Parker's blue jacket. I put on some socks and my circa's. I grabbed Parker and the diaper bag and walked downstairs.

"Hey, Dad, where is this rental place?" I asked from the kitchen.

"It's right across the street from the diner in town." He said walking into the kitchen and taking Parker out of my arms.

"Grampop!" Parker exclaimed as he hugged Charlie. Charlie looked at the diaper bag that was on my shoulder.

"You weren't going to take Parker with you, were you?" Charlie asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, I was planning on it. What else would I do?"

"You could leave him with me, of course." he smiled at me.

"Well, I don't know."

"C'mon Bells, I've taken care of a two year old before. Remember, I'm a dad." He laughed.

"Yeah, I remember, Dad. Are you sure you want to take care of him?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course! Now leave." He started pushing me towards the door.

"Wait, remember Parker needs to eat-"

"I know,' Charlie was still pushing me.

"He likes the bananas the best when he's eating breakfast." Charlie opened the door.

"Okey- dokey. Goodbye Bells, we'll see you later," Dad said as he gave me one last push out the door.

"Bye, Momma!" Parker said and the Charlie shut the door.

"Bye," I said to the closed door.

Well, then! I guess I'm not welcome during their Grandpa/Parker bonding time. How nice! Goodness gracious, I just got kicked out of the house by my own father and son.

It's a very good thing that I have my purse. I turned around and headed to my car. I got in and drove towards the rental place. I found it easily, right across from the restaurant that Charlie and I used to eat at all the time when I was little.

I parked my car in front of the shop and got out. I walked into the little store and a bell tinkled signaling someone was here. Great, that was going to annoy me if I have to listen to it every time someone walks in.

"Hello?" I called out. No answer, though. I started to look around. It was small but it held a lot of stuff to rent. From movies to CD's and video games, this place had it all. I was looking at a CD when the little bell rang signaling another person.

I looked over my shoulder, but I couldn't see who it was so I just went back to looking at the CD in my hand. Before I realized it the person that had come in was right next to me and staring at me. I just ignored him at first brushing him off as someone checking me out, but then he spoke.

"Bella?" His velvet voice asked. I looked up and was met by a familiar pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.

I just looked at him. For the time being, I had forgotten how to speak. I was too enchanted by the familiar beauty that I hadn't seen in seven years. Of all the people I thought I would see again, he was not one of them.

"Bella, Bella Swan, is that you?" He asked again not taking his eyes off of mine.

"Yes, it's me." I whispered. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. Man, it's so good to see you again." He smiled his famous crooked grin that I was so fond.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. How have you been?" I asked him.

"I've been good, how about you?"

"I've been alright." I looked away from his eyes and put the CD that I was holding back in its place.

"What have you been up to?" he asked, still looking at me.

"Nothing, really, I just finished high school and moved back up here. What about you?"

"Same actually. I finished high school and decided to go to the university in Seattle." he looked me over and smiled again. "You're looking good, Bella."

I blushed scarlet.

"Thank you, so do you." I smiled and looked into his eyes again. He smirked at me.

"You still have that same blush too."

"Bella?" A different voice asked. I looked over at the person that said my name. He had a blue shirt on that said Moore's Rentals.

"Oh, you must be Brad Moore, right?" I asked nervously.

"Yep, that's me. You're the Chief's daughter." It didn't sound like a question, but I nodded my head anyway.

"Okay, well, are you ready to talk about your job?" I blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I looked up." I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." I smiled and then followed Brad to the back of the store.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review!! (More reviews the sooner I update) :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**storymaniac**


	3. Memories

**Sorry i took so long to update, I had a lot of homework to catch up on. Thank you to all that are reading my story! Thanks to those who reviewed too! Special thanks goes out to my beta, winternow. Hope you like this chapter and enjoy!!!! :)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

"_Edward, Alice!" I heard Bella call._

"_BELLA!" Alice screeched as she ran to her. Bella already had her arms open, ready for the impact of Alice when she nearly tackled her in a hug. I ran over to them and as soon as Alice let go of Bella I pulled her into a hug._

"_I've missed you guys so much. It's been a really long school year without you two." Bella said as she pulled away from me and looked into my eyes._

"_We've missed you too, but I'm so glad you're here now. We have a whole year of catching up to do." Alice smiled and pulled Bella towards the picnic table we sat at earlier._

"_Oh, I have your birthday presents." Bella pulled two wrapped boxes from her back pockets._

"_Wow! Thank you so much, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. _

"_Thank you very much, Bells." I said smoothly._

"_Of course, just don't open them until I leave." Bella smiled._

"_Oh man, but I want to open it now." Alice begged._

"_It's alright, Al, we can wait." Alice pouted as Bella and I laughed._

_The rest of the time we talked and laughed. We ate lunch at the picnic table, and then went for a walk and played on the playground. We shared all the things we'd missed over the past year. We had a bunch of fun and none of us wanted it to end, but unfortunately, that wasn't up to any of us. At 6:30 on the dot, Bella's dad, Charlie, came to pick her up._

"_I got to go." Bella said looking down at her shoes._

"_We'll see you tomorrow, right?" Alice asked._

_Bella didn't answer._

"_Right?" I pushed._

"_Um, no, I'm leaving tomorrow."_

"_But we only got to see you for one day!" Alice was on the verge of tears._

"_I know, but I have to go. I'll see you next summer. I promise." Bella was also getting ready to cry. I had to be strong for them. I would not cry._

"_We'll miss you." My voice broke. Dang it, so much for being the strong one. _

_A lone tear escaped Bella's eyes as she said, "I'll miss you, too." _

_Alice threw her arms around Bella and they hugged goodbye. When they let go, Bella wrapped her arms around me. I felt more tears fall from her eyes and onto my shoulder._

"_See you soon, Bells." I whispered in her ear. She pulled away and kissed my cheek. Usually, if she kissed my cheek it would seem like I was high, but not today. Not this time. _

_Then we watched her get into her dad's cruiser and drive away. Alice started crying and I held her while I just stared off into space remembering all the things we did together._

I blinked, coming back from the flashback. I remembered every little detail from that day. How could I forget the day my best friend left.

My twin sister Alice and I have known Bella since we were babies. We were always together, since preschool. I had the biggest crush on her. Alice used to make fun of me all the time for it, I would get mad and deny it, but she knew I was lying.

One day in third grade Bella came to school and told us that her parents were getting a divorce and that she and her mom were moving to Arizona. Only a week later, Alice and I were saying goodbye to her.

That summer we got to spend three days out of the two weeks Bella spent in Forks to visit with her dad. The summer after that, we also got three days with her, but then the summer I turned eleven we only got that little time in the park.

After that last summer, I never saw her again. She promised we would see her, but we never did. Bella didn't come back and after a long time of hurting and disappointment, Alice and I just didn't expect her to ever show up again. There was this girl who had liked me since third grade and when Bella left she would keep asking me out. When junior high came and she still wanted to go out with me, I finally agreed to it.

I never forgot about Bella, she was still in my dreams, but I figured that she probably had boyfriends so I needed to move on and get a girlfriend. Alice and I really missed her and she was always our best friend. That never changed and we both always hoped that she would come back and now she was back.

I just couldn't believe that she was really back! After seven years, she finally moved back. Alice was going to poop a cow! I pulled into the garage and parked my car. I got out and nearly ran in the house.

"Alice!" I called as I walked into the living room. I saw on the couch making goo-goo eyes with her boyfriend Jasper.

"Yo! Lovebirds snap out of it." I felt bad for interrupting their moment, but I really wanted to tell my sister about Bella.

"Edward, what do you need?" Alice asked. She seemed a little annoyed with me. Oh well, she'll get over it.

"I _need _to talk to you." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well first of all, let me just have a seat right here." I sat down in between her and Jasper. I didn't feel bad for doing this. This was funny.

"Do you mind, Edward?" Alice glared at me. I smiled.

"No, no I don't."

"What did you want again?" Alice really was into that moment with Jasper, she never got this mad. I smirked.

"Guess who I ran into this morning?" I said in a sing-song voice. She looked at me expectantly.

"Who?"

"Guess," I told her. After her little attitude there was no way she was getting away that easily.

"Ugh, Edward! Would you just tell me?! Hee-hee, she was really mad now.

"Who haven't we seen in seven years?" I asked her, all joking gone. Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Really, she's really back?"

"Just moved back," I smiled.

"I can't believe it. I have to see her again, Edward. I have to talk to her. There are so many questions. I have to-" I cut her off.

"I know, I know. I have questions too, but you need to calm down. Just be glad that she's back."

"Okay, you're right. Oh, it's been so long, Edward. I really can't believe she's back."

"I know me either. Aren't you glad I interrupted your little moment?" I laughed. Alice laughed too.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She smiled at me.

"Um, does anybody want to clue me in?" Jasper spoke up. I almost forgot he was there.

"Oh, Jazz, I'm so sorry. You know my best friend, Bella, the girl I told you about, well she's back! Isn't that great?" Alice filled him in as I stood up to leave.

"Oh that's great babe." Jasper said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Isn't it?" I mocked in a nasally, girl voice and Alice took one of the pillows off the couch and threw it at me.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and went upstairs to my bedroom. When I got there, I pulled an old shoe box from under my bed and started to go through it. They were old pictures of Bella, Alice, and me, memories of so long ago. I blew some dust off a picture of Bella and me laughing with ice cream on our faces and a banana split in front of us.

That was one of my favorite pictures but the memory behind it was even better.

I lie back on my bed with the picture in my hand and fell asleep. I dreamt about all the times with Bella. I dreamt about Bella.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks again for reading! Please, please, please review! More review equals faster update! :)**

**Love ya,**

**Storymaniac**


	4. He Wasn't Mad?

**Chapter 4 is up! Sorry, I actually meant for it to be up yesterday but you know life got in the way and y'all could probably care less. ****Thank you so much for reading ad huge thanks to everybody who reviews! Also, special thanks to my beta, winternow. **

**I hope everybody enjoys this chapter! :) On with the story! **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

He wasn't mad? He wasn't mad at me. He didn't even ask about why I never came back. More importantly, he remembers me, after all this time. I expected him not to remember and if he did, to hate me for not coming back.

He didn't though, Edward didn't hate me!

_"It's not fair!" I yelled._

_"Calm down, Bella." Mom said, annoyed._

_"No! No, I will not calm down! You promised that I would get to see Dad two weeks over the summer. You can't break a promise, Mom!"_

_"Don't yell at me young lady." She said in a stern, irritated voice._

_"You know what, don't tell me what to do! I done everything you wanted. I left with you when you and Dad separated. I moved to Phoenix with you. I let you date. I let you get married. Then, I even moved with you and Phil to Florida, but now, Mom, I won't do this!"_

_"Do not talk to your mother that way, Bella." Phil, my stepdad, scolded._

_"I'll talk to her AND you anyway I want! You're not my dad!" I glared at him and then at my mom._

_"Isabella!" Mom yelled._

_"No, Mom, just stop talking and listen to me. For once, just pay attention to what I have to say!" _

_She looked at me with shock and hurt. I felt bad for yelling at her and Phil, but I needed to be heard this time._

_"I want to see Dad." I whispered this time instead of yelling._

_"I'm sorry Bella, but we can't afford it."_

_"Yes we can, we have plenty of money to fly me to Washington, but you're being selfish. You could use the money you've been saving up, but no, I'm not important enough." I was yelling again._

_"You know that money is so Phil and I can go to Niagara Falls." my mom whispered, insulted._

_"Exactly, going to see a waterfall is far more important than your daughter getting to see her father. Forget it! Mom! Just forget it! Save up your stupid money and go on your selfish vacation because I-" I stopped yelling and ran to my room. I slammed the door as hard as I could and lay on my bed crying._

I blinked remembering that day. I always felt guilty for yelling at my mom, but all those things really needed to be said. I never got to see my dad that summer or the next summer or the next, but eventually, my dad started flying down to visit me. Mom and Phil went to Niagara Falls that summer and I pretended not care.

I never got to see Edward or Alice again. One of the worst parts, I made a promise and I broke it. I promised them I would see them again and I lied. I mean, I didn't plan on it being a lie, but in the end, that was all it was, a lie.

However, today I ran into Edward, my old, best friend and the guy I used to have the biggest crush on. I was so shocked to see him. He should hate me, but he definitely didn't seem like he hated me. I wonder if Alice hates me.

I shook my head as I pulled up to the driveway of the house. I got out and walked through the front door.

"Hey, I'm home." I yelled and walked into the living room. On the Lazyboy recliner was my dad and Parker on his lap. They were both sleeping as ESPN played on the TV. I walked over, grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over the two of them and tip-toed upstairs for a quick shower and change of clothes.

After I showered, I changed into a pink tank top and some sweats I went back downstairs. I peeked in the living room and since they were still sleeping I decided to make some lunch. In the kitchen I looked for something appetizing to make but all I found were eggs, bacon, potatoes, fish, and milk. I was kind of thinking macaroni and cheese, but that's hard to make when there isn't even any cheese in the house.

I searched through the drawers for a pen and paper for a grocery list so. I could go buy some food. I wrote down everything I thought we would need, then took out another piece of paper and wrote a note to my dad so he would know where I had gone.

I ran back upstairs and grabbed the jacket that went with the pants I was wearing. I grabbed my black raincoat and my purse and left with my list for the store. I found the store easily, remembering when I was little I used to go with my mom to buy groceries. When we moved and I got older, I did the shopping by myself. I don't even think my mom noticed that I did it either, but that wasn't important now.

I was here, in Forks, far away from Florida, far away from my mom, far away from everything. I was with the most important person in the world and my dad. That's all that matters now. I left all my problems back in Florida. I left so Parker and I could be happy and that's what we were now. Happy.

I went into the store, got a cart and bought all the groceries, making sure to grab a couple boxes of macaroni and cheese. I drove back to the house and unloaded the groceries. Somehow, even with my hands full I was able to unlock the door and get in the house. I put all the groceries in their place when I heard my dad call me into the living room.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" I asked walking into the room.

"Momma!" Parker ran to me and jumped in my arms as soon as he heard my voice.

"Hey, Baby," I said hugging him tight.

"Hey, Bells, you remember the Blacks?" Dad asked pointing to two men.

They both had russet skin and long black hair. One was older and in a wheelchair while the other was about my age and was smiling widely at me. They definitely were from the reservation. How did I not notice another car in the driveway?

"Um, no, I don't think I do."

I looked them over again. They both looked familiar, but I was at a loss.

"It's Billy Black. You remember, I used to go fishing with him and when you came along you would play with Jake, his son."

The Blacks, I remember them now.

"We used to make mud pies together," I smiled at Jake.

"I knew you remembered," Dad said.

"How have you been Bella?" Billy asked.

"Good, how've you been?"

"Pretty great," he replied.

"I assume you met my son Parker." I said putting on a fake smile and waiting for the judgment to start.

"Sure did, Bella, he's pretty awesome." Jake said.

They didn't judge me. That's a first.

"Thank you."

The Blacks stayed until really late. We ate dinner and watched a game together. Parker really liked Jake and spent a lot of time on his lap. Around eleven we said goodbye and they left. I said goodnight to Dad and then went upstairs for bed. I kissed Parker on the cheek again as he slept peacefully in his crib. I got in bed and thought about everything that happened today.

I fell asleep thinking about Edward. He was the star of my dreams tonight.

**EPOV**

I woke up later from my nap and went downstairs.

At dinner I told everyone about Bella. When I say everyone, I mean: my Mom, Dad, Alice, my brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rose, and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend.

My mom was ecstatic and I think Alice was still recovering from shock. Dad and Emmett were delighted and Jazz and Rose were pleased, but I'm pretty sure they were really confused.

Mom was talking about the plans for our traditional summer party when Alice nearly screamed that we **had** to invite Bella. Everybody, including myself, eagerly agreed.

Later that night Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I watched a movie. I have no clue what the movies was about or how it ended. The only thing I could think about was Bella, even when I fell asleep.

_I would meet her tomorrow. She didn't know it yet, but we would talk tomorrow._

_I would see Bella._

_Soon._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked it! Please, please, please with a cherry on top review! Reviews really do help you write faster. No joke people, no joke.**

**Thanks again,**

**storymaniac :)**


	5. She Has A Son!

**Ok, the next chapter is up! I'm soooo sorry for the really long wait. I know most of you are probably really mad at and I'm really sorry again. Everything just seems to get in the way and then I feel horrible for making everybody wait because I know I dont really like waiting for a new chapter.**

**Anyways, thank you to all who are reading and those you reviewed. It makes me feel really special to find out people are reading and enjoying my story! Thanks to my beta, winternow.**

**I figured out that I have forgotten my disclaimer for the past 4 chapters, so here they are for all of them.**

**Chapter 1: I dont own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2: I dont own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3: I dont own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4: I dont own Twilight. **

**Chapter 5: I dont own Twilight.**

**On with the story!!!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

"Parker, baby, please don't throw your eggs."

"Okay, mommy!" He smiled at me and stuffed and hand full of scrambled eggs in his mouth. I sighed, but couldn't help smiling back at him.

"So Bella, what are your plans for the day?" Charlie asked from behind the newspaper he was reading.

"I don't know. What would you like to do today, Park?"

"Park! I want go park!" Parker screeched.

"Alright then, I guess we're going to the park. What are your plans? Want to go with us, Dad?"

"As much as I would love to, Bells, I have to work." He smiled apologetically at me.

"That's alright, Dad, you'll be home for dinner, though, right?"

"Of course, I'll see you soon. I have to go though or I'm going to be late." He got up, walked over and kissed my forehead, and then he walked over to Parker.

"Bye, Pop," Parker smiled.

"Bye, Parker. I'll see you later and be good for your mom." Charlie kissed his forehead and then he was gone.

****************************

I pulled into the lot at the park. In the backseat, Parker was jumping up and down with excitement. We made our way down the sidewalk, to the place where the jungle- gym stood.

"C'mon Mommy, hurry up! Hurry up, hurry up!" Parker yelled as he ran towards the sand. Unfortunately, Parker inherited my clumsiness trait and tripped in the sand. He jumped right back up and kept on running until he tripped and fell again.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" I yelled as I ran to him.

"Yep, I'm good!"

`_________________________

EPOV

I was lying on the couch watching TV when Alice and Jasper walked into the room. They sat on the love seat and stared at me. I sat up and muted the TV. I looked at them, but they said nothing.

"Is there something you need?" I asked impatiently.

"We're going to the park. Do you want to come?" Alice smiled.

"Why do you want me to come?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. We want to hang out with you. Is there something wrong with that?" Alice gave me a look.

"Well, no, but usually when you have plans together you want nothing to do with anyone else," I paused. "Especially me!"

"Whatever, just answer the question, Bro, do you want to go or not?" I thought about it for a moment. I always felt like the fifth wheel when I tagged along with my sister or brother, but I needed to get out.

"Sure, I'll go with you"

We got in Alice's Porsche and drove to the park. We walked around the trees and picnic tables. Eventually, we started walking towards the jungle-gym. As we got closer I heard a very familiar voice and a child like giggle.

"No! No! Nooooo! Park!!! I spent a long time on that!"

It sounded like a little boy giggling.

"C'mon mommy, I want swing!"

"Yeah, and I want my sand castle back."

"Silly, Momma, now come on!"

"No, you hurt my feelings." I heard fake crying.

"Oh, don't cry. C'mon the swings will make you feel better. I sorry."

"You are?"

"Yeah!"

I looked at Alice.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered. She just nodded and Jasper looked confused.

We walked closer, and there she was, in our view. I heard Alice gasp and I looked at her as she blinked away tears. There stood Bella picking up a little boy and putting him in the swing. The little boy looked like Bella, and they were both smiling.

Wait, he said 'mommy' right? I heard that.

Alice must have put two and two together at the same time I did because there was a look of shock on her face.

"I changed my mind Mommy, I don't want to swing."

"You will be the death of me, Parker."

"I want slide."

"Of course you do." We watched as Bella picked the little boy back up and put him down so he could run towards the slide.

"She has a son," Alice whispered. "She's a mom and we didn't know."

Alice turned around and ran off. Jasper ran after her and after a couple seconds of staring at Bella and her son, I slowly followed them back to the car.

**************************

"She has a son!" Alice screeched as Mom and Dad walked into the living room.

It had been an hour since we returned from the park and ever since Alice had been pacing the room.

"Who has a son, sweetie?" Mom asked calmly.

"Bella!"

"Oh," was all she said.

"You knew," I whispered.

"What?"

"You knew!" I yelled.

"Wait, what!?! You knew, Mom, and you didn't tell us!?!" Alice was fuming.

Mom just looked down, nervously.

"How about we all just calm down." Dad said coolly.

"You knew too," Alice glared.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emmett spoke up.

"Alice and Edward were doing so well. They met Rose and Jasper. Everyone was happy. I didn't want to tell you and make it hurt all over again." Mom said sadly.

"Did you think we had forgotten about her?" I asked.

"No, I knew you would never forget her, but I figured the less you knew about her the better. I thought it would help if you two weren't reminded and maybe could make a new best friend."

"But we never did." Alice said.

"No," Mom answered.

"How did you find out?" I asked slowly and softly.

"About two years ago, I ran into Charlie at the store and he was glowing. We started talking and he told me about Bella. He said she was having a baby. After the baby was born, he sent pictures so I could see the baby. She had a boy, his name is Parker Edward." She smiled at me.

Bella named her son after me?

"Did you know she was coming?" Alice asked.

"No, that was as much as surprise to me as it was to you."

"Oh," was all Alice said.

__________________________________

Later that night I thought about Bella some more. Mom had shown us all the pictures Charlie gave her over the years. It was weird seeing Bella in the pictures. It was weird because I remember what she looked like at ten and then seeing her at sixteen, but not knowing her feels wrong.

Bella wasn't all I thought about, though. I also thought about her little boy. Parker Edward, she named him after me. I remember what he looked like at the park and then in the pictures. He looked just like Bella. He had chocolate brown eyes just like Bella's.

I really hope I get to talk to her soon.

Maybe she'll go to our summer party this weekend.

I really need to talk to this "new" Bella soon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So thats that chapter. I hope everybody enjoyed it! I will do my best to have the next chapter up this week or next weekend.  
Please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	6. Summer Party

_**Ok, I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I'm terrible at updating. Please dont hate me. I actually started this chapter the day i updated last time and then finished it like 2 weeks ago, but my beta couldn't read it on her computer. I'm sure you dont want to hear m excuses, but my classes and everything just totally got in the way and my computer wasn't set up for like 3 weeks because I moved. I am soo sorry. Please forgive me.**_

**_My beta never got to read this chapter so its edited by me, so i'm sorry for the mistakes i didn't catch. I'm sorry again and enjoy!_**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Do you want to go to the Cullen's annual summer party this weekend, Bells?"

I'm sitting at the table eating dinner and Dad asks me this question. I'm not sure I heard him right, though.

"What?"

"Party, Cullen's, you, come."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He gave me a confused look.

"Because, it's been so long and I'm not sure they want me there."

"If they didn't want you there, Bells, would your name be on the invitation?"

"My name was on the invitation?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes…"

I'm really nervous right now because I am going to the Cullen's party today and I don't know what they are going to think of me. I mean it's been so long and I've changed so very much. I don't think they'll like me when they realize that it's not just me anymore. I don't care what they think though, but I don't know if I can face them. I did lie to them after all. Oh this is so confusing! I would love a simple life. That would do me some good.

A simple life with Parker and Dad is all I need. I wouldn't mind if Edward and Alice and the Cullen's were a part of it though.

**EPOV**

So it's the day of the party and I'm really anxious to see Bella. People are already showing up and she's still not here yet. Both Alice and I have both looked at the door at least twenty times in the past five minutes. I'm getting impatient.

"Edward! Could you bring the bowl of chips out here, please?" My mom called me. Reluctantly I went outside leaving the door unguarded.

I got caught up talking to our old friends that came down from Alaska. I was half listening to Tanya as she told me how her school year went and her plans for the summer. I kept looking around and at the backdoor. I saw that Alice had given up and came outside. She was talking to some of the neighbors and when I looked back at the porch, I saw her.

She was even more beautiful than the last time I laid eyes on her. She had on skinny jeans and a red tee. Her brown hair had the same flip to it and her chocolate eyes were breathtaking as ever. There were only two things different about her from when she was eleven. She was older and there was a little boy on her hip.

I looked over to Alice to see if she noticed, and she did. Her eyes were glued to her and she looked like she wanted to cry. Jasper had his arm around, but when he noticed she was upset he turned to look in the same direction. Confusion then understanding crossed his face.

I looked back at Bella and she was standing by Charlie, and talking to her son. I saw her smile and realized just how painful it was to go all those years without her. Charlie was talking to somebody he worked with and Bella was too. I noticed the way she let her eyes wonder capturing the old background of most our childhood memories.

I missed those days.

Her little boy was getting anxious now. He squirmed until she finally set him down. He said something to her and she looked straight up and met my eyes. Then she looked at Alice and slowly turned and walked back into the house with Parker following close behind.

I looked over at Alice and she looked as if someone slapped her in the face. I think she was expecting Bella to run and give her a hug and they would be like they were before. I knew better, though. Bella was afraid of what we think of her. She lied to us about coming back. She hurt us, but that doesn't change the fact that she was and maybe still is our best friend.

I looked at Alice again and then walked into the house. Alice was by my side in a second and we made our way up the porch steps. Someone was coming out the door so we easily slipped through. I spotted Bella right away. She was looking at pictures and Parker was sitting at her feet waiting patiently.

I walked straight forward.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned, realizing who it was.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

**_That's chapter 6. I hope you all liked it._**

**_I'm sorry again about the long wait and thank you to all that read and especially those that read from the begining and are still reading even though i made you wait so long._**

**_Please review! And, i've already began chapter 7! :)_**


	7. Friends Again

**_So this is chapter 7. Thank you to all that read and those that reviewed. Thanks to my beta, winternow. My winter break is almost over which means classes are going to start again and the stress is back on. I promise I will do my absolute best to update at least once a week. Anyways, enjoy the story!_**

* * *

"Can we talk?" Alice asked in a small voice.

Bella's eyes grew wide. I could see that she was scared but so were Alice and I. She just stared off past our heads and nodded. Then she reached down and picked up her little boy.

"Where did you want to talk?" Bella's voice was like the song stuck in my head, but there was the unsure feeling evident.

Alice led us up to her room. I walked behind Bella and couldn't stop replaying the way she left all those years ago. Her little boy was looking at me curiously. He was cute and looked just like Bella. He waved to me, I smiled and waved back.

When we got to my sister's room Bella and Parker sat on the bed. Alice sat in the beanbag chair on the floor and I pulled up the desk chair. We were all quiet for a very long time. Bella didn't say anything and wouldn't look away from her son. Alice was trying hard not to cry and I had no idea what to say.

"I guess you know I have a son." Bella said quietly, but proud.

"Yes, we saw you at the park and then mom explained everything to us." I said.

"Mom told us that two years ago you became a mom. She ran into Charlie and he looked so happy that she asked what was up then he told her about your baby. Charlie has sent pictures, but Esme didn't tell us because she didn't want to bring you up." Alice told Bella.

"I didn't realize Charlie told anyone about Parker."

"Why didn't you come back, Bells?" I just threw it out there.

Bella looked up startled by the question and then looked down again, ashamed.

"I wanted to come back. I tried but my mom wouldn't let me. She said we didn't have the money. We did though Renee was just saving it so she and Phil could go on a vacation. The next year Charlie came to me because he had time off. Then the same happened the following year, but after that I didn't get to see my dad again. I was never allowed to come back to Forks, Renee made sure of that." Bella looked up.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back. I didn't mean to lie to you and I fought my mother the whole time, but she refused to let me go. I understand if you both hate me and don't want to forgive me. I really am sorry, though."

"Bella, we forgive you. We never hated you, we just didn't understand why you never came back." I paused. "But we understand now."

"I want my best friend back." Alice said in a small voice. Bella looked at Alice and after a few long seconds she spoke.

"I do too."

* * *

**BPOV**

They forgave me and didn't hate me. They wanted me back. Alice and Edward wanted me as their best friend again. Esme and Carlisle welcomed me back with open arms and Emmett welcomed me back by throwing me over his shoulder and parading around the yard singing she's back.

The summer party was just like I remembered. Everyone in town came, there was BBQ and everyone was happy. People laughed, talked, and ate. Alice, Edward, and Emmett told me all of the stuff they'd been up to while I was gone.

Alice introduced me to her boyfriend, Jasper, who was great. He was from the south and he was hilarious. Emmett introduced me to his girlfriend, Rosalie, and she was really nice. Edward didn't have a girlfriend which surprised me. We talked about everything and they pumped me for details of my life. What was Florida like? How was the weather? Was high school for me? What was my favorite subject?

They just kept pressing me with a lot of questions. They asked about Parker, but they didn't ask about his father. They didn't bring anything up like that. They asked, was Parker a good baby? Did he sleep through the night? Has he gone through the terrible two's yet? I was glad they asked other questions and avoided the subject of Parker's father.

Parker really took to the group. He sat on everyone's lap. Park giggled and talked non-stop. They all got a kick out of him. He told them about going to the park yesterday and how he ruined my sand castle, but I forgave him because he apologized. He told them about the slide and playing catch and how mommy doesn't know to catch the ball.

Parker talked about the Blacks and when they came to visit. Parker just went on and on about his Pappy. My son talked until he fell asleep. Of course, he took after me and talked in his sleep. He was adorable like always.

"He's great, Bella." Edward said.

"Thank you," I smiled up at him.

"We should get together again!" Alice said suddenly.

"Ok, when?"

"Is tomorrow good?" Alice asked.

"Um, no I have to work tomorrow," I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, well that's fine, but may I have your cell number?"  
I gave all of them my cell number so Alice said she would text me with plans to see if I could make it. It was getting late and just about everyone had gone home. Poor Parker was exhausted and I needed to give him a bath. So I said my goodbyes to everyone, then Charlie and I left with Parker asleep in his Pop's arms.

When we got home, I decided that I would just wait until morning to give Parker a bath. He was so tired that I didn't want to wake him to put on his pajamas. I carried him upstairs and put him in his crib. I took off his tennis shoes and got my stuff and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put my pajamas on.

I went back to my room and checked my phone. I had one unread message. It was from Edward.

He texted: _Hey_

I texted him back the same. We texted for awhile until I said I was starting to fall asleep. We said our goodnights; I shut the light off and got into bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep my phone went off again.

I turned the lamp on and looked at the caller ID.

It was Mike.

* * *

**_Haha. Dont be mad at me. _**

**_Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed. Please review! I'll update as soon as I can....._**

**_:)_**


	8. His Call

So, this is chapter 8. I'm sorry it took longer to write than I expected. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

* * *

Mike was calling me.

Why was Mike calling me?

Okay I knew why Mike was calling me. I just didn't know what to do, about it. I know I don't want to talk to him, but I also know he deserves to know what's going on. I don't want to fight with him over anything, especially Parker. I also do not need Mike trying to get me to go back.

I didn't wish for any of those things, but for some strange reason I still picked up the phone. I flipped it open, took a deep breath, and pressed talk.

"Hello." I said in a much stronger voice than I expected.

"Bella! You finally answered! Where are you? What's going on? Why did you leave?" Mike threw all the questions at me that I didn't want to answer.

"Mike, I told you I was leaving."

"Bella, I told you I was coming with." I sighed. I told him "okay" when he said that and I knew that was a mistake, but I just wanted to drop it. All I wanted to do was tell him I was leaving and leave it at that, which meant I couldn't tell him no without a fight.

"When I said I was leaving, I meant Parker and I were leaving. That's all."

"Why did you leave, Bella? I thought everything was going great." Mike asked sadly.

"I left because nothing was going well, Mike."

"Like what? Please explain this to me, Bells, because I'm confused!"

"Everything! Everything was just not right. My mom hates me and my son. I'm not going to let Parker grow up like that. You didn't go to my high school, Mike. You weren't the one walking around with a big belly. I was and everyone was so judgmental. Only a few of my true friends stood by me through the pregnancy. When Parker was born, no one was in the room with me except the doctors and nurses. I love my son and there was no way I was going to put him through that another minute longer. I already did two years, not anymore though. He's going to have a good life. I'm going to get a job and a house and we're going to be a happy little family."

"I thought we already made our plans though. I thought the two of you were coming with me to LSU. I thought we would get an apartment and live there."

"Mike, I didn't want to go to college with you and be a stay at home mom. I want to go to college and get a degree so I can have career. Why would I want to stay home the entire day while you get to go to school and play sports and party? How fair is that?"

"Then we could get a babysitter."

"No, Mike, you're not listening to me. It's better this way. You can be a teenager and have fun in college. I grew up, I'm a mom, and I don't want to go to parties. I love being with Parker. I'll go to college online, work during the day, and spend as much time with my son as I can. You liking to be kid still, and this way you can. Nobody will be at home holding you back."

"Bells, we were going to get married. Remember, as soon as we got the money we would.''

"I don't want to get married just because we have a baby. Mike, what I want is for Parker to be happy."

"He'll be happy if his parents are together."

"No, he'll be happy if his parents get along and I can tell you right now that we won't."

"What?"

"Be happy, Mike. Have fun, don't grow up yet. It'll be alright. I know you didn't want to be a dad. I'll send you pictures. Parker will keep in touch, I promise."

"Bella."

"Goodbye Mike, have a good life."

"Bells?" With that I hung up.

I put my phone back on the nightstand. I stared over at Parker, sleeping peacefully. I did the right thing. I know I did. I just wish it was easier.

I lay back down and I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I'm sorry! Its a really short chapter, but I was afraid if I added more it would ruin the whole thing.

I hope everyone liked it. Thanks for reading! Please review :p


	9. What Next?

I'm really really **REALLY **sorry that it took me so long to update. The truth is that I only had one paragraph to write the past two months. I'm really sorry, please forgive me. :)

Hope you enjoy it, chapter 9...

* * *

When I woke up this morning, the first thing I saw in the mirror was how horrible I looked. My hair was a disaster and my eyes were red and puffy. My face was as white as a ghost and I felt miserable. I didn't like looking so dreadful so I quickly splashed cold water on my face until I was fully awake.

I got dressed and ready for the day and then I woke up Parker. I dressed him and took him downstairs for breakfast. Charlie was already gone. He went fishing with his buddies and who knows what hour he got up. We ate a quick breakfast and were out the door.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Parker asked. That's when it occurred to me that I had absolutely no clue where we were going. It was Sunday, it's not like I have to work today. I actually didn't know where we could go. I knew what I was doing though. I was doing everything in my power to keep my mind off that phone call. Of course, now I was thinking about it.

"We'll go wherever you want to go, Park."

"Umm, let's go to beach!"

"Uh… Okay, Park, whatever you want." I turned the car around and headed towards La Push. We got to the beach in no time, but while I was watching Parker play I couldn't avoid thinking about Mike, his phone call, and if I'm actually doing the right thing.

I felt like I was. I thought I was. Was I depriving Mike of his son? He didn't want to be a dad and I knew that. On his list of importance it goes himself, football, parties, friends, everything else, me, and then Parker and that was not okay. Parker should be at the top of that list. He should be before anything.

Why should Mike care if I'm making his life easier? It was like being a single mom already so it's not like it mattered to me that he wasn't going to be there. We weren't that great of a couple, I mean it started out as a fling but I got pregnant. When I told Mike, he wasn't very happy, but said we would make it work and I had believed him. My mistake.

It did work for a while, but the bigger my belly got, the farther we grew apart. Pretty much the only reason we became a couple was because of Parker. Mike and I really liked each other in the beginning and who knows how life would have been if Park didn't come along, but I don't regret having him. Mike on the other hand is a different story.

I guess I shouldn't doubt my decisions. What's done is done. Mike only wanted to know where I was because now he's single and doesn't like that. He had our whole life planned out and I didn't like his plans. I'll make my own new plans for Parker and myself. I don't need to be a teenager like he does. I grew up the moment the plus sign showed up.

* * *

"Mommy, look! Look!" Parker cried.

"What Sweetie?"

"I made a sand castle like you showed me!"

"That's very good!" It was very good. Way better than mine.

"Whoa, Parker, you're an artist."

I turned around to see who the heck was talking to my son and how exactly he knew Parker's name, but when I looked up all I saw were biceps.

"Hey Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked after I realized whose biceps I was ogling.

"Uh I think _I _should be asking_ you_ that question since this is my rez." He flashed me a smile and I remembered all the things we did together when were little, like making mud pies and sand castles.

"Ha, I guess you're right. Parker wanted to go to the beach. So here we are." I smiled at Parker and then up at Jacob.

"Oh, cool. I just came down for a swim because I was bored, but now I'm glad I did." He flashed another smile.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" I asked him.

Our conversation went on like that for some time. When we started to get hungry we went back to his place to eat. Tonight, I wouldn't have to worry about making dinner because Charlie was out with friends. Billy, Jacob's dad, was one of those friends so neither did Jake. We talked and talked until finally I said I had to go. Parker was falling asleep and he would be cranky in the morning if I didn't get him home.

We said our goodbyes and got in the car. On the way home I thought about everything that was going on in my life. Trying to restart my life with Parker, dealing with Mike, meeting my childhood love again, and catching up with an old best friend. It was all so much. I thought about Mike, Edward, and now Jacob, then I looked at Parker. What was I doing here? I know I did the right thing leaving. Now I just need to figure out what I'm going to do…..

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it. Please review. I'll try to have the next chapter up really soon. :)


End file.
